


Nintendo x Reader Smut

by GamerChan03



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerChan03/pseuds/GamerChan03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all just smut from my Wattpad because they banned smut over there, so, I'm bringing it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nintendo x Reader Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY old so, it fucking sucks, I'm sorry, don't base anything off this. Have a nice day!

You walked around Smash Mansion, looking for your boyfriend of 4 years, Chrom. You walked into his room and called out, "Chrom?" He walked in and smiled warmly saying, "(y/n), Did you need me for anything?" You walked over to him and hugged him tightly saying, "I missed you while you were in Ylisse..." Chrom was in Ylisse for a few weeks to talk with neighboring countries of Ylisse and forge some peace treaties. He nodded and smirked while saying, "I missed you as well... I could show you how much I missed you?" You blushed as he walked over to the door and locked it. He then went over and pinned you down on the bed as he kissed you passionately and lustfully while you quietly moaned. He smirked and said, "You enjoy that don't you, (y/n)." You blushed and said, "N-no..." He then removed your top and (f/c) bra and massaged your breasts lightly, Causing you to moan once again. He then took off his pants and boxers your legs were then pried as he forced his length into you, you gripped the sheets as he went slowly and steadily and then kept getting faster and faster, he then stopped and smirked as he said, "Well we had fun didn't we?"


End file.
